


Cooking Together

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, bc it's these two, they can't not hint at that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You're not a bad cook.” Nines teases.Gavin laughed, “Obviously. What am I ever bad at?”





	Cooking Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so writer's block phckin' sucks m'kay and a lovely anon suggested some domestic fluff of these sweet boys so...here ya go! I'm turning this into a series of short fluffy drabbles, because why not? If you have any prompts, send them over! Let's battle this block together xD
> 
> I didn't write any of these with the intention of them being either: 1) good or 2) long. So, take them as they are because they're legit just for me to actually be productive without ruining the quality of my actual fics.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin laughed, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched his boyfriend try to extinguish the burning chicken – his LED pulsating a frantic red whilst he tried to keep his usual stoic facial expression. The subtle furrow of his brows was enough for Gavin to know that he was struggling.

Shimmying between the android and the frying pan, Gavin stole the spatula from Nines' hand. “Here, Jesus, let me do it!”

Reluctantly, Nines took a step back. Gavin felt cool, calculating eyes staring at him as he stirred the few pieces of chicken that could hopefully be salvaged. When the android shifted himself to lean his elbows on the counter beside him – a mannerism picked up from the detective himself – the tug of a slight smile at Gavin's lips was impossible to fight.

“Pass me the spices?”

Nines did, stealing a quick kiss from him whilst he slid the box of cooking spices towards him. Gavin blushed, swatting him away. He rifled through the half-used spices until he found the one that he was looking for: Jamaican Spice.

“I assume you're adding that the disguise the burnt taste?” Nines questioned from his position leaning on the counter.

Gavin nodded, sprinkling a heavy dusting of the flavouring over the remaining chicken and giving it a thorough stir. “Yeah. A dash of this stuff and you're food will taste so fucking good. Trust me.”

“When do I not?” Nines smirked, probably satisfied with the returning blush on Gavin's face.

“Shut up, dork.”

The android rolled his eyes, smirk not shifting.

A finger dipped in the pan, Gavin scoffing when Nines licked whatever substance he'd gathered for analysis – the closest an android can really get to eating human food – a pleased hum emitting from him after a moment. Gavin looked at him expectantly.

Nines smiled, a twinkle in his eyes that only Gavin could notice; he's spent long enough staring into those icy pools of blue to know exactly what signs of emotions the android shows. “You're not a bad cook.” Nines teases.

Gavin laughed, eyes rolling to the ceiling briefly as he gave the food another stir. “Obviously. What am I ever bad at?”

A fleeting silence lingered between them until Nines smirked. “Sex.” he chuckled, slapping Gavin’s ass before walking out of the room to a chorus of curse words. They both knew he was only teasing anyway; last night was enough to prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments, obviously! And prompts!!
> 
> Love you guys, thanks for all the support and patience x


End file.
